


Whatever It Takes

by Dragonpie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Attempted anyway, Blackmail, Cannon Divergence, Clancy's still alive, Deceit, Gen, Hallucinations, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Minor, Multi, Other, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Victim Blaming, author doesn't know what she's doing, but not really, lucas needs help, mild violence, platonic relationship development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: When Ethan finds Clancy in the middle of a daring escape, the two combine forces to set Mia free and flee the Baker's manor forever. But what secrets is Clancy hiding, and how will it affect their plans?(AUTHOR HAS NOT PLAYED THE GAME IN OVER A YEAR SO EXPECT CANNON DIVERGENCE AND A LOT OF IT)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooooooow RE:7 is soooo over please don't lynch me I have been in love with Clancy for what feels like years this is his survival story let me live it.

Gunshots rang out from the main house, a sound Ethan thought he might never get out of his head. But so far away they sounded softer, like microwave popcorn – accompanied by the shrieks and screams of whatever damned beast had infested this house. Ethan still hadn’t figured it out.

Something he did know already, is that those molded beats attacked _him_ and only him. Because he was alive? Because he wasn’t like the rest of the family? Who could really say, but with mother gone and daddy _dead_ there was no reason for gunshots to be fired in the main house.

there shouldn’t be anyone left alive in the main house.

Ethan stood outside staring up at the building.

He was reluctant to go back inside, because as far as he knew there was nothing waiting there for him. Nothing he needed. No salvation waiting there for him. Bt there was something – some _one_ there. He had to check it out – best to know what he was up again before it came after him. If the Bakers had some estranged cousin they kept locked up in the attic, maybe he could befriend it before it got any ideas.

Ethan stepped into the main room, just as another round of shots fired through the building. He watched a young man run down the open stairs, jumping over the railing half way down and landing harshly on his feet. He held a handgun in both hands and aimed with perfect precision to blow a molded head right off.

They kept coming at him from every side, and if Ethan still had a weapon he’d at least try to help. But the kid took it all in stride, never once faltering or missing a shot not even put off by having to reload.

Ethan wondered briefly exactly where this kid had been the entire time.

His mouth quirked in an _almost_ smile – the gesture seeming so unfamiliar in this place -  at the thought of some local stranger sneaking in to shoot monsters and relieve stress.

But he knew that wasn’t the case.

Ethan could tell just by looking. This man had the worse for wear appearance shared by the rest of the house. He was young. Younger than Mia or himself. College aged, no older than that. He had a mop of brown curls on his head, overgrown and shaggy. Ethan wondered how long he’d been there, to fire with such practiced grace, and to not even flinch with molded beasts screaming in his face.

Ethan watched on until all the present molded were dead and accounted for. It was only at this point that the man turned around and almost jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus!” he yelled – Ethan noted with some interest that his accent didn’t match the area. “You scared me half to death!”

His hands were shaking, holding the handgun in line with Ethan’s chest.

“You didn’t shoot me,” Ethan noted, hoping he didn’t sound like someone who wanted to be shot.

Up front he could see the boys features properly. He didn’t look as mistreated as Mia. His eyes were so much brighter.

“Wouldn’t waste my bullets,” the man said. “Didn’t know you were you.”

Then who – Ethan didn’t bother to ask. A single bullet to the chest wouldn’t have hurt daddy.

The man lowered his gun. Hesitantly.

“Lucas told me there was someone roaming free out here.”

Ethan tensed at the name. he relaxed when the man walked past him, not seeming at all interested having determined Ethan was not a threat.

“He said you were dangerous you know,” a snort of contempt had the boy seeming even younger still. “I think maybe he worries too much about the kindness of strangers.

Ethan frowned. The kindness of strangers?

He turned around, following the others lead.

“You’re a prisoner here,” Ethan almost kicked himself for not clueing in sooner.

“Not anymore,” the main said. He stepped out of the house without care or caution. “So, you got a name Mr Stranger?”

Ethan hurried to catch up, tossing out a senseless reply.

“Ethan, but you probably already knew that right?” he wanted to make the man laugh again, like he just had in response to Ethan’s words. “what’s yours?” he prompted.

The man smiled back at him, and it seemed so _genuine_ Ethan wondered how he could have been trapped in this awful place.

“It’s nice to meet you Ethan. The name’s Clancy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phonecall from Zoey. What does she have to say about Clancy joining their cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S IMPORTANT TO NOTE THESE CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN ON STICKY NOTES AT MY DESK BETWEEN CALLS BECAUSE LIKE MOST ADULTS I DO HAVE A DAY JOB

The phone rang, just as expected. Ethan had long stopped being afraid of the sudden sound – though whatever lay on the other end always left him feeling apprehensive. Clancy on the other hand _jumped_ and dropped whatever object he’d been holding.

He had taken to the trailer with a child’s curiosity, and had almost immediately began rummaging through loose items, mumbling softly to himself. Now however, he wore an expression of shock, as though this were the last thing he were expecting.

It was almost endearing, the way his wide brown eyes flicked hastily between Ethan and the phone, a dozen questions hovering unasked.

“Don’t worry,” Ethan said, and this time not just to himself, “it’s just Zoey.”

Ethan didn’t fail to notice the reaction his words gained. He wondered idly, exactly what Clancy had been told, and about who. And just how much of it was true.

Cautiously, he lifted the receiver to his ear, and waiting for static to clear off into Zoey’s southern drawl.

“You did well,” she said, sounding so indifferent to the death of her parents. Ethan guessed to her, they must have been dead a long time ago.

Ethan listed vaguely as Zoey explained her plan – really most of it was to be carried out by him, and if Mia’s life didn’t hang in the balance he would never consider something so dangerous. But Zoey couldn’t do it on her own – she still couldn’t roam free around grounds – and Ethan didn’t know the first thing about medicine. They still needed each other. For now.

“We’ll do our best,” Ethan said, after Zoey’s explanation was through. He paid no mind to what he had said, until Zoey repeated it.

“ _We?”_ she asked. “Tell me you’re still alone.”

Ethan frowned, glancing at Clancy through the sides of his vision.

“No, no. I found someone. Still alive – I _think_ ,” Clancy blinked at him, confused. “Name’s Clancy. He’s going to help us.”

“ _He_ isn’t supposed to be out,” Zoey interjected.

“Wait, you mean you _knew?”_

Zoey sighed.

“I suspected. You’re looking at my brother’s best kept secret right there.”

Ethan looked back at Clancy, who had tentatively gone back to digging through Zoey’s things. It was clear he was still paying attention, listening closely for some cue to take off and run.

Ethan turned away slightly, and spoke into the phone in hushed tones.

“So what are you thinking?”

“I think it’s a bad idea. How do we know we can trust him?”

“You trusted me –”

“I trust your ability to think straight. Clancy was never so black and white – only way a kid like that’ll survive,” Zoey paused for a brief moment before continuing, “Look, I don’t like it any more than you do, but if my brother has anything to say about it –”

“ _Lucas_ can say what he likes! I’m not just going to leave the kid here!”

Ethan winced, only realising the volume of his voice when Clancy’s eyes met his, waiting patiently for an explanation.

He did his best not to take any notice.

“I don’t like it. I think the kid is trouble and he’ll only get us into it as well,” another sigh slipped through the phone. “Just bring me my cure. if you wanna play babysitter along the way, that’s really up to you.”

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. I know what the tags say and this will get shippy. this story has been written out completely but my sticky notes are all over the place...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Clancy get to know each other on their journey to... Wherever it is they're going. Ethan starts to realize just how messed up Clancy may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS IMPORTANT TO NOTE I DO NO RESEARCH THE GAME WHILE I WRITE BECAUSE I WRITE AT WORK WHILE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING

Clancy didn’t say much. He hadn’t said much since the trailer, at least. Hardly a word of doubt or thanks.

Ethan didn’t mind at first. he’d gone through most of the journey on his own so he was used to the silence. At first Clancy may as well have been a shadow, stalking silently after him and watching his back – sharp shooting monsters before they had the chance to full ooze from the walls. Ethan hadn’t failed to notice Clancy’s reflexes – it was no hard task for him to snipe each beast down, blasting it’s head off with a single bullet and often showering them both in chucks of oozing black.

Ethan felt safer than he had since coming to this awful place.

He hoped Clancy felt the same.

Of course there did come a point where the silence grew uncomfortable. The grounds were huge and it was quite a trek to where they were going. There were so many things Ethan wanted to ask. He wanted to apologize for Zoey and her insensitivity – to say it wasn’t her fault, and that she was just in a bad way. He wanted to marvel at the state Clancy was in, mentally, physically still all in one piece despite being stuck inside this hell for go only knew how long –

Just like Mia, he reminded himself.

And just look at the mess she’d turned into.

Ethan looked back out of habit when the creaky footsteps behind him stopped. The bridge they were crossing was run down and littered with broken boards, showing the same state of disrepair which was displayed by the rest of the property. It shook lightly with the gentle breeze that wafted through the area carrying with it the stench of the bayou below.

Clancy stood some few feet back. His free hand was placed tentatively on the frail railing before him. His other arm hung at his side, the small hand gun still clutched tight in a loosely bandaged hand. His head was tilted up, eyes staring unfocussed towards the sky. The gentle breeze swept through his hair, brushing scraggly overgrown bangs into his dirtied face.

Ethan stepped back, walking towards where Clancy stood. When he was close enough to hear, Clancy spoke softly – though he wondered if the words were directed to him at all.

“Never thought I’d see it again,” he said. “Never thought the stars could still be beautiful after everything.”

They  _weren’t._

Ethan wanted to say that they weren’t. they were barely visible beyond the thick canopy of trees that hung over them.

All Ethan could see around them was death and rot. Nothing was beautiful here.

Clancy didn’t seem to care.

Maybe he didn’t realise.

“How long have you been here?” Ethan asked

Clancy just shrugged.

That long.

“I’d like to see something else. The ocean. A picture of the ocean – that’d probably be enough for me. When I go back I’ll ask for one.”

“Back?” Ethan asked, “home, you mean?”

Clancy nodded. He shook his head. He blinked away the stars his eyes were focussed on, and turned back to face Ethan.

With a soft laugh he said, “I almost forgot. We’re not going back, are we?” he shook his head, as though to clear his mind. “I almost forgot.”

He turned his gaze back to the sky, allowing a new silence to fall over them. Ethan allowed it too for a few seconds, feeling a pit growing in his stomach, before it grew unbearable.

“Mia’s been here two years,” he said. He let the silence hang still for only a moment before the urge to break it again became too strong. “Do you –  _ah_ , did you  _know_  Mia? Before all of this?”

“Sorry.”

Ethan nodded, as though it even meant anything.

“You must really love her. To go through all this trouble,” Clancy said.

Ethan looked away. His eyes met the ground.

“Yeah.”

He wanted it to be true.

“Lucas kept me away from the family. Never got to meet the others.”

Ethan cringed. Of course – Zoey had already said it, Clancy was nothing but a kept secret, hidden away in some dark corner.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Clancy said. He pushed himself from the railing, and continued to walk. “I’m still here.”

Ethan wouldn’t have thought that was a good thing.

He hurried to catch up with Clancy, comfortable now to walk side by side.

They walked in peace for a short time. The bayou was quieter – less threatening – now that mother was gone. He could hear the gentle buzzing of insects, and the barely there swaying of the water.

Clancy looked at everything like it was branch new, and it occurred to Ethan how little of the house Clancy must have seen.

Not enough to find it scary.

Or perhaps enough to know which monsters to fear most.

It wasn’t much longer before they reached the house. Ethan pushed the heavy door open and stepped in, only stopping when he realised Clancy wasn’t following. He looked back with a question on the tip of his tongue, seeing the look of concern the other wore.

Clancy’s mouth opened, and his lips moved slightly but no sound came out. Still Ethan recognised the word as it formed.

_Lucas._

Ethan snapped his attention back to the door but saw nothing waiting in the shadows for him. He listened as Clancy cleared his throat and spoke.

“Lucas wouldn’t like this,” he said softly. “He always said I shouldn’t go here. It’s not safe.”

He backed away just a step, perhaps unconsciously.

Ethan frowned, feeling awful as things clicked into place. He shut the door and turned back fully to face the other.

“Of course he’s going to say that,” Ethan said, he took a step closer. Clancy let him, and barely flinched when Ethan’s hand reached out to grip his shoulder. “this far from the house, we’re basically out already. But you don’t have to listen to his bullshit. You’re free out here.”

Clancy took a deep breath. Then another. He took a third after that, and Ethan grew worried when his arms began to shake.

“Free?” the smile Clancy gave him, had Ethan’s heart aching. “We’re not free yet.”

With shaking legs and even shakier resolve, Clancy brushed past Ethan and entered the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas does appear eventually. For now just enjoy Clancy's weird behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Clancy get stuck in some sort of way.  
> A bit of growth, but mainly chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy another chapter with ya boi  
> had to rewrite this a little bit my post-it system is not working for me

Clancy wasted his bullets shooting at phantoms.

Ethan didn’t see any of the ghosts he fired at, or even a glimpse of anything sinister lurking in the shadows – he wondered if being inside really had such a negative effect on Clancy. Even _he_ felt a bit claustrophobic in the narrow upstairs corridors of the dilapidated house. It surely wouldn’t take much for the walls to close in on them either killing or trapping them forever and –

 _Oh_ he had to stop thinking about it.

What was it Mia had always said? _No_. the sound of Clancy firing at nothing cut off any cherished thoughts of Mia, spiralling back instead into nightmares he might never escape from.

 _“Clancy!”_ he crowed, a little louder than he’d a little harsher. He turned back to face the other, seeing he was facing the way they’d come in, panting harshly with his gun still raised.

“Sorry,” he huffed, dragging a hand through his hair. “Sorry! I just – I thought I heard something.”

Ethan sighed.

He could hardly fault the id for being paranoid.

“It’s okay. Just try to be a bit more careful,” he said softly, “We’re alone, okay? Lucas can’t get you here.” I won’t let him, he thought to himself. It seemed too strange a thing to say out loud – too bold a declaration to make for a situation he knew nothing about.

Clancy nodded. He mumbled to himself, “that’s not what I’m afraid of,” but Ethan had him.

“Well whatever it is, I’ll protect you from it.”

Clancy let out a snort of laughter.

“ _right,_ ” he said, a grin stretching his lips as he brushed past Ethan.

“ _Hey_ , don’t be rude kid. I’m the one who’s been out here killing the freak show.”

Clancy shrugged.

“I could’ve done it,” he said.

Now it was Ethan turn to laugh, and he realised how long it gad been since the last time he had. However he didn’t get a chance to say anything in reply before a horrible shriek ripped through the air, echoing from the first floor.

He stared back, eyes peering into the darkness of the way they’d just come, the stairs just a sharp turn away and no hard task for a molded to clamber up. He turned back to where Clancy was still walking ahead, appearing not to notice what was going on. He opened his mouth to warn him but Clancy spoke first, mumbling to himself again.

“It’s not real,” he said, “she’s not real.”

“Clancy, _no,_ ” Ethan called out, “no I heard it too.”

They turned their heads slowly to stare down the hall, ad sure enough a molded beat rounded the corner. It slammed clumsily into the wall before charging at them at full speed, flanked by more of it’s kind.

Clancy’s careless firing must have drawn them out, Ethan realised as he made to run.

Clancy didn’t take the same chance. Not right away. He fired straight through a molded skull. Then another, shooting them down like flies. He walked backwards through the hall sharp shooting molded left and right when they got to close. It was _almost_ soothing for him to see – to watch them fall. Heavy. Dead. Like so many things that could never hurt him again.

He shook that thought from his head because it just wasn’t true, and he found he didn’t recognise the voice whispering it to him.

He kept taking steps back, finding he couldn’t quite keep up with the rate they were coming at him. Finally his back hit the wall and he kept going, not too sure what he would do if one beast got too close while he was busy firing at another. There was no place for him to run this time – no labyrinth of halls for him to scurry through with monsters hot on his tail.

Again he had to shake the thoughts from his head, the soft voice planting them there vanished with a soft laugh and again he saw her staring at him through the corners of his vision. He changed his aim and fired –

Instead of the satisfying sound of a bullet blowing through her ethereal brain, Clancy only heard the familiar _click_ of an empty gun. Of course, he’d been firing too recklessly. Ethan had warned him. He fumbled through his pockets, scrambling for a reload to save his life. It was only when a molded got too close that he raised his arm defensively in front of himself, never once closing his eyes – as though seeing would denote some of the shock.

With the threat of razor teeth snapping too close to his skin, Clancy ducked out of the way at the very last second. He could feel a laugh trying to force it’s way through his chest when he heard the _smack_ of a molded hitting a solid wall – followed of course by a confused shriek.

Clancy ran in the direct Ethan had disappeared in knowing he had no bullets left and no other choice but to hide and regroup. He ignored the small voice in his head telling him it was a bad idea – that the whole thing had been. He shook away the feeling that something was _wrong_ – the horrible ache of _guilt_ sitting thick in his stomach. It was just _her_ messing with his mind. Trying to make sure he didn’t leave.

Lucas warned him this would happen. He could remember it clearly, the way he’d held on a little too tight – a not so rare moment of quite rational fear that Clancy would disappear at any moment.

“She ain’t gonna let you go so easy,” he’d said.

Clancy had signed, relaxing into the almost gentle hold.

“Will you?” he’d asked.

Lucas had stayed quiet for a time before answering, content to run his fingers through Clancy’s hair. It was almost soothing. Almost.

“You know that ain’t a fair question,” he’s said softly. As though his tone would denote the seriousness of the situation. As though he could trick Clancy into believing he was anything other than what he was –

_A monster._

He shook the thought from his head.

It wasn’t true. _It wasn’t true!_

He wanted to scream, faling heavy against a closed door and gripping his hair at the roots.

“Get out of my head!” he growled.

He heard soft laughter in response, young and sweet and unbearable – grating against his ears. The pitch alone was nearly enough to have him running back to where it was _safe_. Where she couldn’t reach him. Where Lucas could _protect_ him.

No. _No._

He wouldn’t go back. He had to get out.

A little whisper in the back of his mind – a flash of some memory not entirely unpleasant.

_Whatever it takes._

The door Clancy leaned on gave way and for once he had no time or conscious though to catch himself. So lost in thoughts – not all of which belonged to him – that he would have let the molded beasts devour him had it not been for Ethan, dragging him into a hidden room – catching him around the middle when his balance didn’t hold up, and shutting the heavy door behind them.

“Sorry,” Clancy immediately said. He could feel his heart race at the heavy thump of molded just outside. “ _Sorry,_ ” he mumbled again.

“I thought you were right behind me,” Ethan said. He withdrew quickly after helping Clancy regain his balance. He shook his head, _almost_ smiling. “Stupid kid.”

Clancy couldn’t find the heart to respond.

He felt _guilty_ when Ethan brushed a hand over his hair, the same way you would to a child.

“Don’t look so down,” he said, “let’s check this place out. Could find something useful.”

Clancy nodded and kept nodding after Ethan had turned away to explore. The tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him it was dangerous – to trespass no further – fizzled out as he followed after Ethan.

 

* * *

 

“What the _hell_ was that?”

Ethan was shaken – by the power surge causing the lights to blow out, and by the tiny little girl who’d stood outside the darkened room just _waiting_ for him.

She’d even called out to him. He’d heard it – in his head – her soft lilting voice beckoned him to her –

It was only when Clancy approached the half-sized crawl space which served as a door, that the sound of little feet stomping and a little voice growling, began to fill the air. He stood with his gun raised as though he had forgotten – for the _hundredth_ time – that he had no way to fire.

The closer Clancy got to the entry, the louder the sound got and Ethan was frozen still, not sure if he could still hear that comforting voice or if the sound he heard was his own heart beating outside of his body.

The end was so sudden, in comparison to the long drag it followed.

Clancy stepped too close and it seemed the little girl didn’t like that one bit. The lights blinked off again and an ear-splitting scream tore that tiny voice to shreds.

When the lights flashed back on Clancy was holding his head, fresh tears in his eyes but otherwise in one piece.

“What was that?” Ethan asked again.

He was even in _awe_ of the little thing, just as cute as she was scary.

Clancy sighed.

They’d found what they needed already. It wouldn’t be long now, before they could get out.

“That?” Clancy didn’t turn back, the same thought from before plaguing his mind.

If she would let them go.

Determined, he pushed it aside.

“That was Eveline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally Lucas didn't appear in this chapter, but rewriting a bit i realised he should appear earlier and bit more frequently for the ending to make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Mia are reunited in what must surely be the kitchen?  
> feat. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is finally here and he's slightly crazy of course theres a reason for all that don't wrry.

****

They found Mia in the kitchen – or the decrepit remains of what once might have been.

Clancy stood back, watching their brief reunion with an aching heart. They were separated by a locked chain link door. As close as they were, they may as well have been worlds apart.

It reminded him of something else. A memory that seemed so long ago he couldn’t be sure it was real.

Trapped in a filthy, dimly lit bedroom, Clancy had already accepted that he was going to die. Sure he might find some way to break the lock chaining him to the table. Maybe he could find another way to get out of the room. Maybe he could even take a knife to his captors. It wouldn’t make a difference. They would find him again. They would kill him.

He had seen what they’d done to Andre. And Pete. The only people he’d had in the whole world – granted not the greatest friends, not the best place to stay, not the most stable lifestyle in the world but they were gone. Gone so easy. So easily he still couldn’t breathe when he thought about it.

He was going to die in this house. In this room. In this bed and it didn’t matter.

He met Lucas while chained to that bed. He remembered it so clearly – the smile he wore, childlike at the idea of sneaking around behind mothers back. The way his eyes lit up saying, “You wanna play a game?” and even brighter still at Clancy’s insistence that _no, he did not._

Possibly the most memorable was the first touch of those fingers on his skin, brushing his wrist before they closed around the cuff.

“You don’t wanna get out of here?” he had asked.

Again and possibly too stubborn for his own good, Clancy muttered, _“No._ ”

A brief silence passed between them before he grumbled out, “I could do it on my own.”

“Ma would kill ya.”

“The I’ll be dead.”

Lucas had nodded, “Then you’ll be dead,” he confirmed. He fiddled with the contraption around Clancy’s wrist until the lock broke, freeing him.

Clancy’s instinct was to draw his hand back to himself. He tried not to react when Lucas grabbed him around the wrist.

“You wanna play a game?” he asked again, tugging hand on Clancy’s arm and forcing him to stumble to his feet. A loud shriek echoed from downstairs. “Hurry up now, mom’s comin’”

Clancy felt guilty, looking back fondly at those memories. He wondered if Ethan felt guilty too remembering Mia as she had been even when she was so different now.

And this was Clancy’s first time meeting her. _Seeing_ her at least. She had held up well, it seemed. Still fighting. Still strong. Still strong enough to wedger her small fingers through the chain link gaps and grasp Ethan’s hands loosely within her own. Still strong enough to hope for better things despite how her words contradicted.

“Oh Ethan, I’m so sorry I dragged you into this” Mia whispered softly, “you were supposed to stay _away._ You were supposed to forget about me!”

Ethan reached out for her, to feel her skin or brush the hair form her face, or get some indication that she was _real_ –

His hand was stopped short by the gate. He could have torn it off in frustration.

“I could never forget about you,” he said softly.

Mia backed away, staring at the ground. Her fists clenched, she held her hands at the side, raised slightly as though braced to attack.

“Don’t,” she said, “Don’t – don’t say that. _Don’t!”_

She shook her head frantically, gripping her hair tighty.

“Not now,” she groaned, “Evie please, _not now._ ”

“Mia!” Ethan called out, seeing her obvious distress.

Clancy watched it all unfold. He had seen it before.

“No!” Mia screamed, “Get out of my head! Get out, get out!”

She backed away further, body tense, ready to run and hide until Ethan no longer had to look at her this way.

“Mia, don’t go!” Ethan called out. “Mia!”

She didn’t run. She hit a solid wall in the shadows, and two arms wrapped tight around her. Mia kicked and struggled as she was dragged forward back into the light.

“Whoa now, you weren’t thinking of running, were ya?”

Mia struggled against Lucas’ hold, but nothing she did had any affect. Her elbow met his ribs, her foot slammed down onto his. His hold stayed tight around her.

 _Safe_ , Clancy’s mind supplied helpfully.

“ _You,”_ Lucas cast an accusing look in Ethan’s direction, his voice demanding all attention. “You’ve got _some_ nerve mister! Running all through my old mans home like ya own the place – though really he ain’t been much a man since we was kids so maybe ya did him a favour puttin’ him down like that.”

Ethan didn’t blink twice at what was said. He shook the fence in front of him as though it would make a difference.

“Let her go!” he growled, as though it would help.

Lucas laughed.

“ _Or_ ,” he said, shifting his hold on Mia to combat her struggling, “We could play a game! What do ya say Mia, don’t that sound like fun?”

“Fuck you,” Mia spat, earning a harsh jerk for her efforts.

“Aw, such a spoil sport,” Lucas complained. “You ask Clancy, he knows all about my games, don’t ya?”

Ethan turned back, only just remembering Clancy was there. He watched as Clancy shrank back, looking as though he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. So brave when confronted with molded beasts, he might as well be a child now.

“Back off Lucas,” Ethan warned.

The gesture made Lucas cackle, almost hysterically. When he came to an abrupt calm he said, “you know Ethan, people like you _really_ piss me off. You just want everything don’t ya? Even things that don’t belong to you.

“But!” he continued, “I tell ya what, since I’m in a good mood I’ll offer you a little deal. One time only and you _must_ answer right away.”

“Go to hell,” Ethan ground out.

“Hey don’t knock it until you hear it Ethan!” Lucas said. With barely a struggle he removed a key from his picket. The sight of it renewed Mia’s struggling. “Look, see, I’ve got something you want, and you’ve got something I want. If you want little miss Mia back, then I say we make a trade.”

“No!” Clancy exclaimed.

He backed away, looking frantically for an escape route, just _waiting_ for his cue to run.

“Now Clancy that really stings,” Lucas said, “no you don’t know what I’ve been through tryna find you! I’ve been worried sick, I really have.”

Clancy said nothing more. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, wearing a grimace so twisted it looked almost happy. Also like the amused, indulgent smile one would give a child, Ethan thought.

“So what do ya say Ethan, you want your girl back or not?”

 _“Ethan,”_ Mia said sharply.

Her tone said far more than her words.

Ethan looked between them. He looked at Lucas, the way his arm twitched around Mia’s throat. The edge of waning sanity in his eyes. The desperation of a starving man. Then Mia, who looked scared but brave. Certain that she could take everything that was coming to her, the same way she had endured everything else.

One look at Clancy was all it took to make up his mind.

“Quit wasting time cityboy, it’s now or never –“

Ethan didn’t wait for an answer, before slamming the heavy wooden door in   
Lucas’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. mainly the idea of Lucas being so torn up that he has to attempt a trade - well that really stck in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas just won't quit - it's a love story never meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooooooooooo i've been away for a while. not from home or anything, but from writing. with work and seeing my boyfriend its hard to find time to type...

Ethan was angry. He was _furious_. He marched back to Zoey’s abandoned trailer, every crooked tree seeming like the perfect place to take out his frustrations.

It wasn’t fair. Nothing about this was fair.

He wanted to save Mia. He wanted to protect her – it was the whole reason he’d come here!

But Clancy – Clancy was just a kid. He didn’t deserve any of this. Whatever had led him to this awful place, it wasn’t his fault!

Lucas was right, in some ways. Ethan came to this bitter conclusion as they reached the trailer, much quicker than he would have liked. Ethan did want everything. He wanted all of it. He wanted every happy ending he’d promised since the beginning – to Mia, and Zoey, and now to Clancy as well. He was greedy, and selfish, some part of him feeling as though these promises only meant anything because of the people they’d been to. He couldn’t stand the thought of them hating him.

The realisation of his own internal rot, had Ethan sitting down with a resigned sigh. Barely on the edge of Zoey’s unused bed, he dropped his head into his hands.

“He won’t hurt her.”

Clancy’s soft voice was the last thing Ethan expected in the quiet space. He had hardly said anything more than _thank you,_ since they’d left Mia behind.

It made Ethan feel sick. Like Clancy expected to be left behind. Like he held no trust in anything good or hopeful. Like he thought nothing more of himself than some awful bargaining tool.

Ethan stood up. “He hurt _you,_ ” he said.

Clancy recoiled. He shook his head.

“That’s not true,” he said.

The look Ethan gave him was pure pity.

“How did you come here?” he asked, “Why?”

Clancy looked away, “I don’t like to talk about it,” he mumbled, “I haven’t thought about them – not for a long time. Lucas always said it was better not to. That I should just forget about it, cause it’s not like I could go back. I used to feel guilty for it.”

“I’m sorry,” Ethan cut in, “it’s okay not to think about it now. There’ll be so much time, once we get out of here.”

Clancy nodded though he was unsure. He startled when the phone started to ring, that same familiar sound before causing him to jump.

Ethan rose to his feet. He stomped across the trailer and snatched the phone off it’s hook without thinking.

“It’s about time you called,” he barked, “we’ve got a serious problem, and you better have some way to fix it.”

“My, you’re rather touchy, Ethan. Couldn’t be regretting it already, could ya?” Lucas’ voice rang through the receiver, quickly followed by his boisterous – if not somewhat unhinged – laugh. “Well it’s too late to change your mind _now_ cityboy. Oh but don’t worry, Mia’s safe here with me.”

Ethan growled into the phone, ready to spew all manner of threats and profanity, but his eyes caught Clancy staring at him curiously. He knew something was wrong, it was clear on his face. Ethan knew he had to keep himself under control.

He turned away slightly, again not wanting to meet those eyes. Lucas continued speaking on the other end, his voice sharp with less of its characteristic charm.

“And I fiiiigured, since you didn’t care enough about poor little Mia –”

“That’s not true!”

Ethan couldn’t help himself. He could’ve thrown the phone in anger, knowing his outburst would only confirm Clancy’s suspicions.

“Now Ethan, you gotta let me finish,” Lucas said tersely, “Since you don’t care so much about Mia no more, I decided I’d invite Zoey round too – get a little party goin’”

“Listen Lucas –”

_“No you listen!”_

Ethan winced. Lucas’ voice so loud through the phone, it was clear even Clancy had heard.

“I’m tryna be nice here, Ethan. I really am! But you’re testing me. So I dunno what to do. I _really_ don’t care about what you and Zoey got goin’ on. She’s been dead to this family since way before Evie came and _fucked_ everything up.”

There was a pause. Ethan continued to listen, expecting there might be more to say. In the near silence Ethan was sure he could hear arguing, though all that came through was Lucas’ voice.

“ _don’t fuck with me Evie.”_

_“I ain’t saying nothin I don’t mean.”_

_“family ain’t mean nothing to me, should’ve found one less fucked up from the start!”_

Ethan listened a moment longer. He considered ending the call, but eventually the distant shouting stopped Lucas returned to the phone. He sounded tired – at the end of some kind of rope, whether it be his patience or sanity, remained to be seen.

“You know what I want,” Lucas said, no longer bothering with theatrics. “Bring him to the barn. We’ll make the trade there. You wanna get outta here Ethan? This is your last chance.”

Ethan opened his mouth to lie. To say no. to say he would never even consider it.

The harsh dial tone never gave him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter needs a bit of work buuuuut hopefully not too long from here.  
> i love each and every comment i receive thank you all so much for your continued support i guarantee you'll never see my twist coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief discussion leads our boys to the barn
> 
> Lucas is having a rather rough time dealing on his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work weeks suck i can only type for like an hour before i fall asleep.

“I suppose I should be flattered.”

Clancy’s voice shattered the atmosphere.

Ethan had worried for a moment he may never ben broken from his frightful reverie.

Would he _really_ just hand Clancy over? To save Mia? _Realy?_ No. he wouldn’t. Mia would hate him – she would _never_ forgive him!

But was that the only reason? Was he so selfish that he would allow his own wife to suffer some unknown fate just to keep in her good graces.

No. looking at Clancy, he knew there was no way he could hurt someone so fragile. Someone who had been through so much already.

Not with eyes so hopeful.

Not with a smile trying so hard not to break.

“I didn’t expect him to go this far. Not really,” Clancy gave a laugh with no joy behind it. “If you hadn’t found me, you might be out of here right now.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ethan said. “None of this is your fault. Some people, they’re just _rotten_ inside.”

Like me, he thought.

“We should get going,” Clancy said. “Lucas gets real impatient – he hates waiting for me.”

Clancy made to head for the door, when Ethan grabbed his arm.

“We’re not going back, remember?”

His grip was too tight. Clancy winced but didn’t struggle.

“We’ll get Mia back. She and Zoey can take the cure. We can get _out of here.”_

Clancy shook his head.

“He won’t let her go.”

“Then we’ll have to take her.”

Clancy knew exactly what that meant.

“No. We can’t, okay? We just can’t. Lucas saved my life –”

“And what a _great_ fucking life,” Ethan bit back.

He wanted to take it back.

He wanted Clancy to stop looking at him like that – like he was _afraid_.

“I owe him everything.”

It made Ethan’s blood boil.

“Then why leave? Why come with me? Why _pretend_ you want to escape with me? Why let him take Mia instead?”

He may as well have been screaming.

Clancy’s expression was a perfect match for a terrified child.

“I’m sorry,” Clancy all but whispered. “I’m _so sorry_. I want to get out of here. I really fucking do! But he _needs_ me.”

Clancy closed his eyes after that to ward off the pure panic swelling in his stomach.

He had managed to ignore the feelings so far, but Clancy hadn’t been away from _home_ for so long. He felt sick.

Sick with himself.

Sick for running away and driving Lucas to this state.

Sick for wanting to go back – and sick for wanting to get away.

He could feel himself starting to lose breath. Clancy could hardly remember what he really wanted.

_“It ain’t so bad with you around.”_

He started, snapping his eyes open. He was still in Zoey’s trailer, but the memory was clear in his mind.

Seated on a rickety workbench with his legs swinging childishly about the ground. He slurped down a juice pouch and watched Lucas work on something or other – a contraption for a new game. He had witnessed Lucas’ games before. Even been a part of several.

Some games needed more than one player after all.

Lucas was always so careful not to hurt him.

A second player always made losing worse for his hapless victims. Horrible people. All of them. He didn’t need to be told to know as much – each one of them screaming out for his death once they started to lose. And Hoffman – the first game he’d played – well Lucas had told him all about Hoffman. After it was all over. Once his hand was unstrapped from that awful contraption and he’d spilled his guts all across the floor – while Lucas held him tight in his arms, with a hundred apologies falling off his tongue.

Bitterness always took priority over prettier things.

Hoffman had deserved every bit of it.

His fonder memories took place later, and that afternoon he sat on the workbench simply watching. Content, after several long months of non-restricted confinement.

“It’s weird, but she ain’t so loud with you around,” Lucas said. Then hastily he added, “Now don’t get me wrong, that ain’t the only reason I like ya. But it’s a big fuckin; bonus.”

Clancy nodded.

“I’m going to get out of here one day, “he said, and continued to sip from his juice pouch.

“I know ya will,” Lucas said gruffly, “Now hand me that wrench, would ya?”

No even once did Clancy consider using it as a weapon.

Shaken out of his head, Clancy opened his eyes again to see Ethan standing over him. Concern was written all over his face. His eyes full of worry.

“I won’t send you back there,” he said softly. “We’re going to get out of here. _All of us._ And when we do we can get you the help you need.”

_“Help?”_ Clancy’s eyes narrowed. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“No! not crazy. Just – _sick,”_ Ethan said. “I want to help you Clancy. Theres got to be some way. Some way we can get out of this without leaving you behind.”

Clancy squirmed.

He didn’t like being deceitful.

He doubted any of the promises he’d made to Lucas meant anything now.

“There is one way,” he said, “maybe.”

“I’ll try anything.”

“We should get gong then. Lucas _loves_ games.”

* * *

 

Clancy led the way across the property. Only a few times he got confused about the direction, but this was the path he knew best.

Covered by brush and wed, over-shadowed by a large tree, there was a door covered in fairy lights. The flow had gone ignored every time Ethan passed it before, but now he couldn’t help but stare.

“You’d need the keycards to get in,” Clancy said. He pushed against a small panel, embedded in the doorframe. “I hope he hasn’t changed the password.”

Once the panel shifted aside, Clancy hesitated only a second before entering in a set of numbers – well Ethan could only assume they were numbers, but the keys were unmarked.

The door slid open with a hiss, and a theatrical stream of smoke. The room directly inside was drenched in red light.

Clancy took a deep breath before stepping in, muttering to himself words Ethan couldn’t hear.

Ethan followed cautiously, waiting for a chain net to fall from the ceiling or one of the floorboards to give way. He followed Clancy up a set of creaky stairs contained in a dark hallway. Colourful confetti and glow in the dark paint dripped and dragged along each step, and at the very top a door decorated with the words LET’S PLAY written above.

He could have sworn he heard Clancy laugh. No, maybe a snort of contempt. And definitely no smile gracing his features.

“this is where you lived?” Ethan asked.

“Sort of,” was Clancy’s distant reply.

“It’s like a demented funhouse.”

Clancy laughed.

“Yeah,” he moved to open the door. “You haven’t seen the half of it.”

On the other side of the door was a room that was trying so desperately to be _clean_ and _white,_ but as with everything else on this decimated property, there was a certain uncleanliness that clung to every surface the white walls were smudged with black in places, and evidence of spiderwebs.

The only positive was it’s blissful lack of mold.

The room was sparsely furnished, with a dusty old armchair and an ancient TV set. Ethan was surprised there were no signs with written instructions, as stupid as he was supposed to be. As stupid as Lucas must think he was.

“Through here,” Clancy said. He walked past the television setup and to a poorly painted door. He twisted the handle and sighed. “Locked. Maybe – maybe we’re supposed to…” he gestured at the TV.

Ethan rolled his eyes and repeated the same words from earlier.

“Lucas must _really_ love his games.”

He came around to sit in front of the television, half expecting the chair to grab him. Instead, the screen crackled to life and he found himself face to face with Lucas.

“Well hey there buddy, was starting to think ya weren’t gonna show!”

“Get on with it Lucas, I want to get out of here,” Ethan replied.

“Out?” Lucas barked, howling with laughter. “There’s no _out_ of here. You may think you’ve done well gettin’ rid of my folks like that but they ain’t even the worst of it. Once Evie gets ya, you’ll forget all _about_ getting _out._ ”

There was more distress in his tone than Ethan cared to notice. As though he knew all of this from experience.

“I know all about that little cure you’ve been helping Zoey with,” Lucas said. He reached for something off screen, leaning forward to grab for it. “It ain’t gonna work,” he continued.

Lucas’ eyes were wide and wild when he sat up and leaned closer to the camera.

“You don’t understand   
Ethan,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. “You can’t cure _this_!”

As quick as he’d said it, Lucas lifted a set of pliers to his finger and tore the nail right off, spraying blood onto the camera lens.

“Jesus!” Ethan yelled. His outburst drew Clancy over, the younger taking one look at the screen and turning away, clutching his stomach.

_“What the fuck,”_ he muttered.

Lucas shook his hand off, sucking the blood from his finger. He lowered his hand from the cameras view.

“Quiet now Evie, I ain’t saying nothing that ain’t true,” Lucas muttered. He was looking past the camera now, staring off at something else. “I’m tryna tell him Evie, it ain’t my fault – no that ain’t true, get out of my head you  little –”

“What’s going on?” Clancy whispered, having snuck up to where Ethan was sitting.

_“Stay out of it Eveline!”_

Lucas threw something – probably the pliers Ethan thought belatedly – across the room. It shook the camera and made a loud bang that echoed from somewhere within the building.

He sat back slowly, not relaxing even slightly, sitting tersely in his chair. His eyes met the camera first and then the screen below it, seeing Clancy for the first time. He laughed trying to dispel whatever tension had filled the room.

“Back already, Clancy? Thought you were gonna make it out for a second there – ya really had me scared!” he cackled. “Then again, not like ya really had anywhere to go. I told ya, all them others out there, they ain’t give a damn about you.”

“I know,” Clancy said softly. He looked into the camera sitting on the television set, in a way that seemed practised. “I-I’m sorry Lucas.”

That too was practised. Ethan could tell.

He wondered exactly how many times it had happened before. If Clancy had escaped in the past and been forced to come running back.

Never like this, he thought.

“Well you’re gonna be. I thought up a brand new game we could play together, once this is all over!”

“That’s… great,” Clancy said.

The door on the other side of the room creaked open, leading into a white hallway.

“Well don’t be shy now, show our guest in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is literally so much fun to write. i'm not doing a typical rape, nonconsent story incase that wasn't clear. i think its more romantic this way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous barnstyle hillbilly wrestling scene!!! Feat. Lucas being super fucking weird, and a huge yet misleading bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN GONE A VERY LONG TIME WOW. tragedy has struck and somehow ive been swept away in the stream of life??? amazing. i used to have all the time in the world to write...  
> anywaaaaay i actually had this typed up a while ago but my laptop crapped out and it was all deleted and i decided i was never going to write again but my lovely readers convinced me to give it another try!!

"Clancy! Shoot!"

Ethan’s voice echoed harshly through the barn as he clambered up a flight of rickety wooden stairs.

A single gunshot rang through the room, and a bullet quickly embedded in the shoulder of the mammoth molded beast that had been set on him. The impact had little to no effect; simply causing an ooze of black to spray across the area as the thing lumbered after him.

"Shoot better!" Ethan growled out.

They’d gone through the house with next to no trouble. Clancy knew his way around well, despite it being a catacomb of trip-wires and exploding boxes – he insisted it was all new, but the way Clancy navigated through the halls without getting hurt told Ethan a different story.

Clancy lead them with no delay, and it wasn’t long before they reached a door marked clearly for their game. The room was filled with balloons and confetti, and Clancy made a comment about having a party while Ethan went straight for the keypad attached to the door.

This keypad was a mix of numbers and letters. There were no clues attached – really he hadn’t expected anything less. He called Clancy over but a buzzer went off and Lucas’ voice rang out.

“Uh uh, that would be cheatin.’”

Ethan turned to Clancy.

"You know the password?" He asked.

Clancy hesitated. He looked around the room, his eyes spotting several cameras watching them. Watching HIM. Watching his every move, for just a single fatal mistake -

He shook his head.

"I know where it might be," he said instead.

That was how they’d ended up in the barn. The doors had closed behind them and Ethan began to feel worse, seeing Clancy load the handgun as though expecting what happened next.

As though it had happened before. As though Lucas had turned the barn into a hillbilly wrestling ring before with Clancy again some _monster_. Well, that _thing_ was only after him it seemed. He tried to keep it moving. Away from Clancy.

Even with Clancy’s sharp shooting the beast wouldn’t go down. It took two bullets right through the head before it was charging, and Ethan really only had a second to think before it was swinging it’s huge meaty arms at him.

Clancy of course had more sense than Ethan could claim. He backed right off and fired another round off into it’s head. Again it had no effect – the beast barely even stumbled and didn’t stop for a second.

It was about then, that the speakers blared to life and Lucas began commentating the even like something out of WWF.

“Clancy get down!” Ethan yelled, as an ordinary molded spawned through the wall and knocked the cameraman right off his feet.  
Clancy turned quickly and shot a bullet right through it’s head, effectively ending it’s life while the behemoth continued to focus entirely on Ethan.

Ethan sorely wished he still had the shotgun. That Marguerite hadn’t destroyed it in her last moments, or that the shoddy handgun he’d had, hadn’t shattered on him.

He didn’t want to rely so heavily on Clancy. Not here of all places. He didn’t have to look twice to see how bad Clancy was effected by every negative memory – he even missed a direct shot to the monsters skull, once again too busy hunting phantoms with quick darting eyes.

It was clear Clancy was fit to crumble. Confronted so suddenly by all the things he feared most.

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair!

Ethan wished he had a way to fight back.

Another gunshot.

Another bullet fired right through the behemoth and yet had no effect.

Clancy had played these games before and survived. There _had_ to be a way to win.

Ethan shuffled through the rafters. He dug through boxes and dusty crates. It wouldn’t be a game if there was no challenge.

A knife? No, he needed something stronger. On the handle was written _get out free card,_ and over the louder speaker he heard Lucas cheering for his suicide.

“Ethan!” Clancy screamed.

Another bullet fired out. Ethan _almost_ managed to dodge the beast before it dug it’s teeth into his arm. He swung out with the knife, but only just managed to free himself.

Clancy fired the rest of the round and true to form they all met their target, slowing it enough for Ethan to charge past.

“I – I have to reload!” Clancy called out.

Ethan didn’t think too hard about the tremble in his voice.

“It’s okay, I’ve got this!” he called back, accompanied by laughter on the loud speaker.

Ethan continued to dig through boxes frantically, until he found what he was looking for.

A shotgun.

Beside it there were even shells. Three of them. It was almost too good to be true.

He loaded the gun. His hands were shaking. He even missed the first shot!

The second tore right through the monsters shoulder. With the third shot he took off it’s head. The beast collapsed mere feet from him, its’ powerful jaws still snapping shut until it withered away.

Ethan felt the urge to cry out in triumph.

He looked down to where Clancy had been, wanting to share his moment of glory, but only finding an empty space.

It was only a moment later that his surroundings caught up to him and he realised the speakers were no longer going. Only static continued playing through the air, as though someone had knocked the microphone over and not bothered to pick it back up.

With this information fresh in his mind, Ethan raced down the stairs, shotgun still clutched tightly in his hand, ready to threaten but not fire. Once he reached the bottom he looked frantically around to see two people standing in the shadows. He couldn’t tell exactly who was who, but saw one held the other’s shoulders in a tight grip.

“Lucas _please_ you’re not thinking straight!”

That was Clancy’s voice.

“Yer right, I know ya are. I haven’t been thinking straight since ya left me. I told you not to fucking go! And now look what you’ve gone and done!”

Ethan watched one figure tear away from the other – Lucas, his mind supplied helpfully, as he noticed the obvious height difference. Lucas dragged a hand over his face, letting out a heavy sigh, while Clancy – Ethan identified him with a sick lurch in his stomach – moved forward, gripping Lucas’ wrist and tugging his hand close to his own chest.

“Lucas please. You don’t understand. Try to understand,” Clancy begged softly. “I had to go, you know I did Lucas – I _can’t_ stay here forever.”

“ _Why not?”_

Lucas’ voice echoed through the entire barn. The sudden outburst even caused Clancy to take a step back before Lucas caught him around the waist, burying his face against Clancy’s hair.

"Lucas, you've got to let me go," Clancy said, in a tone you might use for a scared animal. he twisted and turned, struggling out of the hold he found so warm and safe.

Ethan could see he was shaking.

Terrified.

It was all an act, after all - the smiles, the touches, the soft tones. Clancy was just scared.

Ethan reminded himself prison wasn't always a room. It wasn't always a place. Some unlucky people - and he tried his best to exclude Clancy - were imprisoned by other people. By their fear of other people. Trapped, no matter where they went.

Ethan didn't think about it much further before he was stepping forward; empty shotgun raised to give the illusion of self-defense.

"Back off Lucas," he called out.

Immediately Clancy scrambled away, as though caught doing something bad. his demeanour changed completely, as though snapped out of a trance.

Lucas scowled. His eyes narrowed to a glare as Clancy escaped to stand safely behind Ethan.

"Oh I see," Lucas said, "I get it now. This is what little Evie was tryna warn me about." He moved forward, wagging an accusing finger in Ethan’s direction. “no wonder now, why you gone and chosen some strange kid over your own wife –”

“Lucas _no!”_ Clancy interjected.

“Mom always said don’t lie where people can see ya, Clancy.” He turned to Ethan, “I ain’t gonna interfere no more Ethan. You get through this house, then you’ll win. But sooner or later you’ll have to choose which horse to back – Zoey’ll make ya, that’s for sure. And trust me she ain’t gonna go down without a fight.”

“Lucas –”

Clancy was cut off sharply, a plea at the very tip of his tongue, but for what Ethan simply couldn’t tell.

“That cure yall got brewing? It ain’t gonna work for three of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was unfortunately not as good as the version i lost.. but this story is still heading in the direction i'd planned so i can salvage at least. ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN SOON.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically nothing goes right for our boys - Feat. more past Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY ISN'T GOING AT ALL HOW I PLANNED!!!  
> with that said this story is going pretty much exactly how i planned.  
> so i recently refound my post-it notes at the bottom of my backpack and i felt bad for never finishing this tragedy.  
> SO HERES SOME MORE TRASH TO GO AROUND.

The silence between them was thick. Heavy. Clancy felt like he couldn’t breathe.

How to get out of this. How to escae. How to tell the truth without telling some horrible lie.

The _truth_ sounded like a horrible lie on it’s own.

“So you’re –”

Ethan had stopped and started a dozen times already, unsure of how to broach the subject.

Clancy shook his head.

He nodded.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and held his breath.

“I don’t know what to say,” he confessed. This wasn’t a part of the game. “I didn’t expect this to happen.” To himself, and in a voice so quiet Ethan _almost_ couldn’t hear, “he’s not usually like this.”

Ethan hesitated.

“Look, it’s going to be okay –”

“Maybe I should stay,” Clancy interrupted.

Ethan’s sudden grip on his shoulder was a grounding hold.

“We can work something out,” he said softly, although in his mind he knew there was maybe nothing they could do.

Clancy shook his head again.

“I’m not sick,” he said, his eyes opened with the remnants of genuine fear. “I _promise_ you I’m not.”

Ethan smiled, and it was the easy sort of smile that didn’t belong in that moment.

“I know,” he said, like it was obvious. “He’s just afraid, right? Afraid I’ll take you away.”

“He’s losing it.” _He’s not always like this. I promise._ “I – I’m worried.”

Ethan sighed.

“I know.”

Clancy lead them back through the house, and towards the party room. He hesitated before reaching out to punch in the password, expecting – _hoping_ – to hear Lucas; voice over the loud speaker, reprimanding him for cheating.

Instead all he heard was the heavy click of the door as the lock popped the rest was silence, and as lonely as travelling the rest of the property had been.

Every time he though to reach out and talk, Clancy forced himself to hold his tongue. Ethan didn’t want to hear it. He was a good man, with too much on his plate already.

Lucas had warned him it would be hard – told him about al the monsters lurking the grounds. Never mentioned he would become one of them.

Clancy never tried to shake those thoughts from his mind. He lead Ethan into the next game – the lights shuttered on as they stepped inside, not quite sure what he’d been expecting.

It was supposed to be dark. At first. and they shouldn’t start out in the kitchen.

“What now?”

Ethan sounded annoyed. Even more so when Clancy mumbled out, “I don’t know.”

Light the candle, stick it on the cake. Light the candle, stick it on the cake.

Ethan sighed.

“I guess we’ll have to play.”

 

_“Surprise!”_

Clancy jumped, despite the clearly recorded voice that had startled him.

_“Bet you though I’d really do it, huh?”_

He was well used to Lucas’ rhetoric’s but not being able to answer back at all – having no way to figure out what was going on – it put him on edge.

They’d gone through the game exactly as intended. Clancy had even help put the thing together; working on new puzzles was a pleasant way to pass the time, at least.

He knew something was wrong as soon as Ethan unscrewed the dial embedded in the barrel and nothing happened. The sprinkler still went off when he walked between rooms, soaking them both in cold water. Everything was where it should have been, but none of the traps were working right.

The barrel was empty. Nothing spilled out onto the ground ready to catch at the slightest flame and ignite whatever hapless victim had been thrown into the game.

The balloon couldn’t catch enough air to burst before Ethan figured out there was something inside. The dummy carved its password into the table rather than into their skin. No one called Clancy out for solving some of the keys on his own. Nothing was right.

It was too easy. Even for someone who knew all the codes.

_“No Clancy that ain’t very nice,”_ Lucas’ recording continued on. Clancy had to wonder when it had been made. It lacked the edges his voice had held during their confrontation in the barn. Lucas must have seen it all coming. He’d always been on the odd side of too smart. _“you know I’d never do nothin’ to put you in harms way. I just wanted one last game before you took off for good, see?_   _I know it’s a bit last minute, but didn’t have time to put something better together._ ”

Clancy listened for a while longer before following Ethan to door now revealed in the far wall. This hadn’t been part of their original game, but Clancy knew where all the doors were hidden in the barn.

“Another trap?” Ethan wondered outloud.

Clancy shook his head.

“This is it,” he said.

_“Clancy, ya gotta get outta here.”_

Again the past seemed to force itself to the forefront of his mind. Clancy hadn’t thought about it for a while. It felt like forever since he’d left the safety and familiarity of Lucas’ company, for the uncertainty of escape.

_“Yer getting a new father soon,” Lucas has said one day._

_He didn’t sound happy about it. He wasn’t happy about much lately._

_“Cool. I’ve always wanted one,” was Clancy’s response._

_Lucas ignored him._

_“His name’s Ethan. Ethan Winters. And she wants ya to be a family.”_

_Clancy nodded along. He wasn’t worried. His mouth was filled with chocolate and caramel – he didn’t check the date on the bar, and never thought It polite to ask where Lucas could still find such treats._

_“Winters?” he asked, swallowing down a mouthful of sweetness. He had a theory Lucas was trying to keep him with sweets. It was working. He didn’t need to try. “You mean like Mia Winters?”_

_Lucas clapped his hands together._

_A long time ago the noise would have startled him._

_“Bingo! Give the kid a prize!” he crowed._

_“No prizes around here,” Clancy muttered._

_“No Clancy, I always play air!”_

_The smile quickly faded from Lucas’ face. As easily distracted as he was, there was something heavy weighing down on his mind._

_“So…” Clancy took another bite of candy, chewing it over with his thoughts. “I’m going to be a big brother?_

_Lucas scowled._

_“No.”_

_“Oh. Big sister then? Gotta say, I’m not really into the whole drag thing but if it keeps me alive –”_

_“You won’t be!”_

_Alive?_

_The question died on Clancy’s tongue._

_“I won’t let her take you,” Lucas shook his head firmly. This had been on his mind for a long time. He thought they would have more time. “You have to leave. You have to get out of here!”_

Clancy jolted back to the present, heart racing in his throat. He felt a sting in his eyes and was mortified to find tears dabbing at the corners. He wiped his dirty sleeve across his face.

_Not now._

Ethan had moved on into the next room and called out, “Clancy come on!”

He didn’t know.

How could he know?

“Don’t you hear it too?” Clancy asked, voice hoarse.

“The recording?” it was playing over again. On a continuous loop. Clancy wanted to stay a little longer. “I wouldn’t worry about it. I don’t think he’ll be back.

And what about the voices?

Clancy didn’t dare say it. He could hear her clearer out here. Further and further from the house – from Eveline’s heart – _she was calling out to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slay me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Clancy is alive. surprise surprise. he happens to be the main feature of this story so hold on tight because shits about to get weirder.  
> This story was honestly inspired by every other RE:7 fic i read, there are some amazing works out there and i recommend them all.


End file.
